Sorcery across the ages
by Hitomi-taichou
Summary: The Golden Trio and the Silver Trio were serving a detention in the forests when they come across a glowing light. The light sends them back to the past, to the time of Prince Arthur and his manservant, Merlin. May have small amounts of slash
1. Curiosity screwed the students

**A/N: Hi everyone**

**Disclaimer: Neither Merlin nor Harry Potter are mine. Otherwise I'd be rich and drinking champagne, rather than the cheap coffee I have right now.**

**Summary: The Golden Trio and the Silver Trio were serving a detention in the forests when they come across a glowing light. The light sends them back to the past, to the time of Prince Arthur and his manservant, Merlin.**

**Ignores HBP and DH**

"Oi Pothead! You're looking up the wrong thing!"

"Pothead's getting old Malfoy. Are you running out of insults?"

"I have more in store than your common sense. Just look at your glasses! They're so ugly when I look into them!"

"That's because you see your own reflection ferret."

The Gryffindors whopped and clapped whilst the Slytherins scowled and grabbed their wands. Harry and Draco were arguing in the library over a group project, they both had smirks on their face, but on the inside they were grinning like mad. The duo have set aside their differences after Draco took Dumbledore's protection and Harry learnt of Snape's purpose.

After casting _Muffliato_ Draco smiled and said, "I admit, you got me there."

"Of course I did."

"I hate the fact that we have to keep up this stupid act."

"We _are_ the face of Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry, as much as I hate it."

"I hate it too. Shouldn't we be promoting 'house unity'?"

"They'll get suspicious and blame Dumbledore for hexing us." Harry sighed.

"True true. Let's get back to work, the others are here."

"Right." Harry removed the spell as Hermione, Ron, Blaise and Pansy came over.

"Ah look at that. Both of them are still alive," Blaise greeted loudly, "You owe me 5 galleons Weasley."

"We didn't shake," the redhead responded, with equal volume.

"Still..."

"Over my dead body."

Hermione and Pansy rolled their eyes. "Don't you think the act is a bit obvious like that?" Pansy muttered.

"Yeh, maybe we should just put it out into the open." Hermione agreed.

"You make it sound like we're going to admit that we're gay or something." Harry said.

"You and Draco came out of the closet already, so it doesn't count. I don't think it made any difference, because now the girls want to see you with another guy _in front of them_ instead." Blaise said.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Back to History of Magic?" Draco asked.

The group agreed and looked up books about the Crown Prince Arthur Pendragon and Merlin Emrys. Before becoming the most powerful sorcerer the world has ever seen, Emrys was Pendragon's _manservant._ All because of some law King Uther made.

"That's gotta suck being Merlin." Ron said, effectively breaking the silence, and also, their concentration, "I mean, being the most powerful magical wizard ever and having to spend their teen years as a slave. He couldn't even use magic!"

"The word's manservant Ron and it just goes to say that you can't judge someone's power by their background." Pansy said, "Just look at Harry over here. He's probably just as powerful as Merlin, and he lived with the Dursely's."

"That's true," Draco said, "Wait? Are you saying that the harder your childhood is, the more powerful you'll be?"

"Um, no. Otherwise you'll be pretty strong as well." Blaise joked

Harry, Ron and Hermione had all agreed to fill in Draco, Pansy and Blaise about Harry's childhood. They were all friends by then, and in return got details about Draco's, which was bad, but didn't include a closet under the stairs, that was substituted for dungeons.

"Draco and I can both do wandless magic though. And we're natural Animagus." Harry reasoned

"I think you two were powerful regardless of your childhood." Hermione said, "We should get back to the essay."

"Not really Hermione," Pansy hastily added, "We have that detention from Snape."

"Damn git. What?" Hermione asked to everyone's faces, "The reason for the detention was ridiculous!"

"I have to agree with you 'Mione." Ron said, "Alright let's go."

They all packed up, but stopped when Blaise picked a completely random book, which seemed to be the thickest on the shelf.

"Um Blaise," Harry asked, "What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"

"I wanna find something to hit Snape with..." came the reply. Hermione and Pansy both snatched the book out of his hands and dragged the sulking Italian out of the library.

**~**

"You will go out into the Forests and collect the Jewelled Lilycus." Snape announced, showing them a picture of it, "It will bloom at the full moon, which is tonight, and is heavily protected. You have one chance each at retrieving it I suppose. Depending on the conditions. Do not return to the castle unless you have obtained it. Now go!"

**~**

"Stupid Snape, stupid detention, stupid flower." Ron grumbled hours later. They were getting closer to the flower, but the forests didn't seem to want them there. The trees changed places, eerie noises kept coming out from nowhere and a strange song kept being sung.

_...It would be easy to say_

_That you don't belong in my home_

_But let's play a little game_

_Since in my forests you choose to roam..._

"We didn't _choose_ to, we were forced to!" Blaise complained.

"Guys stop! We need to keep our heads together if we're going to find Snape's damn plant." Harry said, "Why is he so desperate for this flower anyway?"

"It _is_ pretty. Maybe he's trying to impress a girl with it?" Pansy asked. She was a sucker for a romance story.

So was Hermione, but even she had her limits. "Ew! Snape liking someone, Snape being with someone! Oh dear Merlin!"

"Yeh, I suppose you have a point there...but maybe-"

"Pansy," Draco cut in, "how about you just agree with Hermione and we can stop having disturbing images of Snape being with a woman."

The six laughed and agreed to stay away from the topic of Snape's personal life.

**~**

_...It seems that you will never learn_

_To stay away from what is not yours_

_Your head is sore, your stomach churns_

_Turn back now, unless you want more..._

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Hermione yelled

"My head and my stomach hurts." Ron complained

"Same with the rest of us remember?" Pansy pointed out

"It's that damn song! It's causing all of this!" Blaise declared

"Whatever it is, it still sings better than the Fat Lady." Ron said

"However interesting that may be Ron-" Draco said

"We found something-" Harry continued

"Else that will be-"

"Of most interest to you because-"

"It's the reason that-"

"We're in this damn forest-"

"In the first place since-"

"Argh!" Blaise said, "Stop that! It hurts!"

"You sound like Fred and George, and that's not a good thing." Ron complained.

"Sorry," Harry said, "The flower's right there." And sure enough, a glowing red and green flowed stood alone in the light of the full moon. He casted a spell for traps, but there seemed to be none. Draco grabbed the flower hastily.

_...Are you sure you wish to do that_

_Destroy the forest from its being_

_Someday you'll-wait!_

_You only wanted the flower?..._

"Yes," Draco said slowly, "and now we're leaving."

_...Oh. If you only wanted that_

_Then go right ahead_

The pain from their bodies stopped, the trees stopped moving, and the forest looked familiar once again.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked

"I don't know," Harry said, "But let's get out of here before the forests changes its mind."

"Wait!" Pansy called out, "What's that?"

She pointed to a large crystal with a blue glowing light. The 6 students walked towards it carefully.

"Should we ask if it's safe?" Hermione wondered.

"Yea, probably," Blaise said sarcastically, "Um Hello? Can you tell us if the crystal is safe for us to touch?" He turned to face Hermione, "I don't think the forest is going to reply."

_...The crystal is not mine. But is has an unfamiliar magic. Be careful..._

"Oh, so it does reply." Blaise said.

"You're an idiot." Harry supplied, reaching forward towards the crystal.

"Harry no!" Draco yelled and pulled Harry close to him. The brunette blushed and turned away. "We don't know what it even does!"

"And how will we know if we don't try? It's not going to kill us...I think."

"Draco's right," Ron said, "Curiosity killed the cat remember?"

"And that's why we're humans, not cats." Blaise said, and took the crystal in his hand, "Merlin, this is heavy."

But Blaise began to glow, and so did the forests around him. Without thinking, Hermione latched herself onto Blaise and so did the other four students and in a burst of blue light the six students disappeared. Bodies, wands, hell- even the flower was gone.

Back at Hogwarts, a bright blue light shone from the forest. Albus Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and stared out the window, towards the forests. He was going to have a long talk with the Potions Master.

**~**

"Where in the name of Merlin are we?" Draco grumbled. The six students landed in a forest, not like the one where they were before. It was the middle of the day and this forest seemed friendly, almost.

"I've got no idea. Let's look around. But we should keep our wands in our pocket. Harry, you've got the cloak right?" Blaise asked.

"Yeh I've got it," Harry replied, "But it can't hide the six of us. Woah, look!"

They turned and saw a large castle, not as nearly big as Hogwarts, but with red flags on it. Remembering what she had read, Pansy's eye widened and she gasp. "Oh crap, I think I know where we are."

"And where would that be Pansy?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Hide your wands. I think-"

But she was interrupted

"Honestly Merlin, you have got to be the worst manservant I've ever had!"

**A/N: Well that's chapter one everybody!**

**Read and Review, you know you want to**

**It doesn't take much effort to click on the little green button right?**


	2. Magical Bonds

**A/N: Hi welcome to another chapter of Sorcery Across the Ages**

**If you want me to explain again *sighs* about copyright things, go to the previous chapter**

**Summary: ****The Golden Trio and the Silver Trio were serving a detention in the forests when they come across a glowing light. The light sends them back to the past, to the time of Prince Arthur and his manservant, Merlin. May have small amounts of slash**

_Italics: flashback or thoughts_

_**Bold italics: Parseltongue**_

**Bold - Author Notes**

_Previously on Sorcery across the Ages_

"_And that's why we're humans, not cats." Blaise said, and took the crystal in his hand, "Merlin, this is heavy."_

_But Blaise began to glow, and so did the forests around him. Without thinking, Hermione latched herself onto Blaise and so did the other four students and in a burst of blue light the six students disappeared. Bodies, wands, hell- even the flower was gone._

_HP*DM*AP*ME_

_Remembering what she had read, Pansy's eye widened and she gasp. "Oh crap, I think I know where we are."_

"_And where would that be Pansy?" Draco asked, his eyes narrowing._

"_Hide your wands. I think-"_

_But she was interrupted_

"_Honestly Merlin, you have got to be the worst manservant I've ever had!"_

**~**

Merlin groaned with loathing. Arthur felt like having a bit of fun, so he decided to go hunting. And being his manservant, Merlin had no choice but to tag along. It was disgusting really, killing animals for enjoyment. But what the Prince wants, the Prince gets. Merlin had tripped over roots, rabbit holes, tree branches, even his own feet.

"Honestly Merlin, you have got to be the worst manservant I've ever had! How about not tripping over everything in your path for once?" The Crown Prince of Camelot complained.

"If you're perfectly capable of doing this yourself I don't see why I'm here!" Merlin argued.

"Because you're my _manservant_ Merlin! Can you go for five minutes without ruining everything?"

"Can you go five minutes without being a prat? No, I didn't think so."

Out of nowhere, Merlin felt a strong tug pulling behind him. He turned to see what it was, but no one was there. Squinting, he left the prat and walked towards the source. He heard voices.

"How did this happen? It's like we travelled back through time or something?"

"Don't ask me Blaise, you're the one who grabbed the crystal."_ 'Blaise? What kind of name was that?' _Merlin thought, _'Ugh, this damn tug is getting annoying. What is it?'_

"I didn't know it was going to do that! Ron, put that away before someone sees!"

Merlin peered around a clump of trees and saw six teenagers, the same age as him, dishevelled and utterly confused. He hid behind a tree so they couldn't see him. A redhead answered, "We don't know what's in these forests! We have to protect ourselves somehow!"

"Did you forget where we are Ronald? Take that out and your head comes off!" a girl with thick brown curls said.

"What happens if-" the redhead was cut off

"Draco and I will go into our Animagus forms, or use wandless. Just until we can find a way back." A boy said. This guy had raven-black hair that stuck up everywhere, something that Merlin's never achieved. The black haired boy turned around. Hiding in the bushes as not to be discovered, Merlin saw his face. He gasped, behind black wired glasses were the most bright, beautiful green eyes in Camelot. They were entrancing.

The one who Merlin assumed was Draco responded, "Wait Harry," _Harry,_ Merlin thought, _That's his name. I wonder if they're going to Camelot._ "Something seems off."

A girl with black hair and striking eyes asked, "What do you mean?"

"Pansy," Harry said, "He's right. There's someone else."

A guy with brown/black hair, Blaise, wondered, "What on earth are you talking about?"

The redhead, Ron, placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Merlin eyes automatically narrowed and he wanted to run over there and replace Ron's hand with his head, and wrap his arms around the-

_What the hell Merlin! You don't even know the guy! He could be as straight as they come! _**(A/N: No sexual innuendo intended)**

The group followed Harry, and boy with platinum blonde hair and misty grey eyes, Draco, towards Merlin's hiding place. The sorcerer **(Merlin)**tensed as the pull became stronger and stronger. He squeezed his eyes shut as the strain started to become too much.

"Wait Harry," the brown haired girl said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yea, Hermione's right," _What's with all these names? _Merlin thought, "we don't know who that is," Pansy said.

"Stun and Run?" Ron asked hopefully. Merlin's eyes widened. That didn't sound good. He already had trouble moving without drawing more attention to him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be caught. Sure he wanted to meet the men behind the entrancing green and grey eyes, but not this way. Draco shook his head and Merlin sighed softly in relief.

"He might've heard too much already Draco." Blaise said.

"It's ok if they know," Draco said softly.

"Are you mad?"

"They won't tell." Harry said. _Of course I wouldn't_, Merlin thought. He had to get out of here, fast, as they were edging closer, Harry and Draco in the lead. His eyes landed upon a thick branch on the other side of the plain. Merlin summoned his magic and felt his eyes glow gold. The branch flew across the clearing and smashed a sapling into pieces. The six strangers turned around, distracted, and Merlin ran, trying to gather his thoughts.

**~**

"Merlin! Where in blazes are you?" The blonde called, clearly annoyed. The sorcerer growled. He had better things to do than go on this killing spree. Like try to see more of those strangers. They were...unique. What troubled him more was that powerful tug.

"Right behind you Sire." Came the reply

"Alright, I feel like a challenge today..." the prince explained, "So stay close, because I tend to find a _fast_ animal."

_Ah shit._

**~**

"Who was that?" Ron yelped.

"According to this book," Hermione explained, ignoring Ron completely, "There are villages where Merlin lived in the castle."

"You brought that book with us?"

"And several more." The Gryffindor pulled a lot more books about Merlin out of her pockets and enlarged them.

Pansy and Harry both had spare clothes, Draco had several healing, blood replenishing, and nutrition potions, Blaise had spell books, and Ron had weapons. They all brought extra things because they didn't know how long they were going to be in the Forests for. When Snape said not to come back, it's best to just do as he says.

"Weapons Ron?" Pansy asked.

"Well, something might've happened to our wands so..."

"So you brought swords, bows and arrows. Quite smart, seeing where we ended up." Draco said.

"We could stay out here for a couple of days with these supplies." Blaise said

"No. We need to get to Camelot. Hide your wands in your pockets and grab a sword and a bow with arrows." Harry instructed. There was someone there before, he knew it, and so did Draco. Harry intended on finding him. They did as he instructed until Hermione asked, "What's in these forests?"

"You don't know?" Ron asked, with his jaw hanging open.

"Yes Ron, otherwise I wouldn't have asked!"

"Hermione doesn't know something, Hermione doesn't know something, Hermione doesn't know something, Hermione doesn't know something!" Blaise jumped up and sang

"No idea. I'll change to my Animagus." Harry said loudly over the _'Hermione doesn't know something's'_. Blaise really couldn't sing.

'_**Which way to Camelot?' **_Harry asked a nearby snake. Draco nearly fainted, Parseltongue was any Slytherin's fetish.

'_**You are not from here.' **_The snake assumed

'_**Yes, how did you know?'**_

'_**You lot have power, especially you and Blondie.'**_

Harry laughed at that. _**'Which way to Camelot?'**_

'_**Are you sure that's wise? Your type is in danger within those walls. And you lot seem valuable, especially you Serpent Tongue.' **_

'_**It's the best we can do for now.' **_The snake seemed reluctant to reply, so Harry said, '_**we'll take care of ourselves you know.'**_

'_**Someone was smart enough to bring Muggle weapons, well done for them. Be careful though.'**_

'_**We were told that before, and look where we ended up.'**_

'_**Well you obviously didn't take their advice wel,l did you now?'**_

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "Today? Pansy's going to start drooling any moment. Luckily Blaise is still yelling..."

"I'm getting there 'Mione."

'_**Well?' **_Harry asked

The snake replied reluctantly, _**'That way.' **_It pointed to the direction opposite a large lake, and towards a 'pathway' full of trees where the flags were just visible.

'_**Thanks.'**_

'_**Remember, be careful for your safety Serpent Tongue.' **_And the snake then slid away.

One moment they were looking at Harry and Draco, and the next they were staring at a onyx Panther and a pure white Snow Leopard.

"Hermione doesn't know something, Hermione doesn't know something, Hermione doesn't know something, Hermione doesn't know something OW!" Blaise looked down to see a snow leopard leering at him, "What the hell?"

"Draco probably got offended mate." Ron offered

"Yea, you sang like someone was throwing a bag of cats against the wall." Pansy added.

"Now I'll have you know that I have the voice of an angel." Blaise declared.

"A fallen one?" Hermione asked.

"You sound like someone with no musical talent whatsoever." Pansy said

"Or any talent at all." Ron supplied

"You guys suck." Blaise grumbled.

And with that, they followed the now-impatient large cats out of the clearing.

**~**

_Oh great, another tree root_, Merlin thought.

"Again Merlin? Remind me why you're my manservant?"

"Because I saved your life and this is my reward."

A flash of black caught Arthur's eye he turned to see a black cat prowling slowly and cautiously with a snow white one behind it. How strange. They looked normal, yet they are nothing the prince had ever seen. His eyes lingered on the white one, as the dark one disappeared into the shadows. The sun shone off its fur, making it shinier than it seemed. Its eyes were the purest silver, as were the circles on its fur. Arthur edged closer, but Merlin seemed to trip over (another) root and the beast ran away.

"Dammit Merlin!"

"Sorry Sire."

Merlin was the opposite of the perfect manservant. He didn't do the chores properly, odd things happened around him which usually meant lives were in danger, but he did do the job quickly, and he was the only one who would ever banter with the Prince, which Arthur was grateful for.

"Alright, well let's just-"

Arthur's blue eyes **(I have no idea what colour his eyes are, so I assume blue)** twinkled at the new sight. The large black cat came back into view but the white one was nowhere in sight. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Beautiful, graceful, the fur itself looked silky to touch and it was so dark and mesmerising. He pulled back his bow, his heart dancing with excitement.

**A/N: Alright, that's another chapter**

**Chocolate chip cookies for anyone who reviews!**

**~sparksfire-51**


	3. Beginning of power beyond words

**A/N: Love from Loserville**

**Harry and Draco have Telepathic powers by the way.**

Arthur pulled his bow back, his eyes narrowing; this was his most prized prey so far. The unicorn didn't count, as the curse it brought Camelot wasn't beneficial for anyone, especially that rat he was tricked into eating.

He let the arrow go, and smiled as it flew into the direction of the animal. The beast turned and the Prince's eyes widened at the sight. In the centre of gold patterning were bright twinkling emeralds staring wide eyed at the flying arrow. Arthur felt a pang of guilt, _'What on earth is happening? I'm about to kill the prize possession, Father would be so proud of me, and instead I'm acting like Merlin.'_

With abnormal speed, the black leapt out of the way and into the forests. The blonde turned around, frustrated to see a grinning manservant, whose expression soon turned into one of attempted indifference. Growling, Arthur took off after his prey.

**~**

The sunlight was streaming down the forests, capturing the hairs on leaves and the lines on trees. A deer ran freely whilst a bird chirped peacefully. Until a black panther tore through the green that is. Harry sprinted through the forests with Draco on his heels.

'_What in the name of Merlin's pants happened back there Harry?' _ Draco thought angrily

'_I followed the source.' _The brunette replied bluntly, _'Don't deny that you didn't feel anything.'_

'_I felt it but you almost got killed!'_

'_Ironic for the Boy-Who-Lived isn't it?'_

'_Damn Gryffindors.'_

'_Isn't that you love about me?'_

'_Don't push your luck. Is Blondie still after us?'_

'_Big talk from you, calling him Blondie.'_

'_I'll call him whatever the hell I like! He almost killed you!'_

'_If Hermione's descriptions are right, you just insulted the Crown Prince of Camelot.'_

'_Oh shit. Well, erm, he doesn't have to know about this right?'_

'_I'll keep your little secret Drakey-poo'_

'_Don't _ever_ call me that again. I almost hexed Pansy into oblivion when she started on that. Don't think that you'll be spared.'_

'_Alright Dragon. Speaking of the others, where are they?'_

Draco stopped abruptly and turned around. The four other students were nowhere to be seen. _'Think we can change back?'_

Harry answered by changing back to his former self. Draco did the same as they took in their surroundings.

"Harry James Potter!"

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy!"

"Well, we're doomed." Harry muttered. Draco nodded in agreement.

"Just where the hell have you been?" Hermione demanded, her hair flying everywhere around her flushed face.

"Harry here decided he would make himself open to a certain Prince during his hunting time." Draco answered.

"Merlin Harry! Why did you do that for?" Blaise cried.

"Blaise is right," Pansy explained, "I didn't feel anything in the clearing."

"There was something." Draco persisted, "I just want to know who it was."

"_Who_?" Ron asked, "As in there was someone there?"

"We think so." Was all Harry would say.

'_Who did you think it was?' _Draco asked.

'_He felt, powerful. Like it was safe to tell him.' _Harry reasoned, _'How many people in this day and age are like that?'_

Draco didn't have to think twice about it. If it were anyone else, King Uther himself would be riding after them right about now. He turned to Harry, who just nodded in response.

"We don't have telepathy skills you know!" Blaise demanded.

**~**

"Where is that blasted beast?" Arthur complained as he ran through the forests.

"Would you mind telling me the point in this chase?" Merlin complained, "We've lost them, let's go back, I'll even clean your bloody stables if we could just go back."

"As appealing as that sounds I'd rather not. I want to find that animal!"

Merlin eye's widened as they approached the lake's edge. Standing there were the six students from the clearing. _'Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Hermione and Pansy' _Merlin recited. They removed their mysterious black cloaks and revealed to be wearing crisp white shirts and either black trousers or skirts with stockings. Merlin bit down on his arm to stop gaping at Harry's and Draco's perfect form.

"Oi! You there!" Arthur called out. _'Damn, damn, damn, damn!'_ Merlin thought.

The black haired girl turned around and answered, "Yes sire?"

"Have any of you seen a dark black beast and a silvery white one around here?"

Luckily Arthur didn't notice the looks of distress shared by the seven wizards and witches (including Merlin). Said sorcerer was hiding in the little shadows the large trees provided, but he had a nasty feeling that two of the six could sense him.

"Sorry sire." Pansy said, and the others bowed their heads in respect. Almost reluctantly though, and the only one who ever did that before was Merlin. _'They're not from here...'_ Merlin realised. Although they knew enough to call him sire.

Arthur gave them a curt nod and left, muttering about disappearing animals. Merlin rolled his eyes, but didn't follow his master, instead he waited until he was out of sight, before revealing himself.

"Wow, you sure handled that well." Ron said

"Thanks Ron," Pansy said, before turning on Harry and Draco, "You realise you can't change back into Animagus for a couple of days now right?"

"How in the name of Merlin's left nut did he even see you?" Blaise asked.

Behind the tree, Merlin froze and blushed of embarrassment. _'Why the hell are they talking about my - ahem." _Merlin thought, _'I have to reveal myself sometime don't I?' _He did not like the answer.

**~**

The students were standing at the lake's edge, near the front of the castle's gates. It was vast yes, but nothing compared to Hogwarts. After all, magic was banned here.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Hermione asked, "You two might be recognised."

"Hermione," Draco explained, "We were a panther and a leopard. No one is going to recognise us."

"I suppose."

Turning to Draco, Harry thought _'He's here again isn't he?'_

Draco nodded in response before thinking, _'Do you reckon he heard about what Blaise said about his balls?'_

Harry chuckled, _'Can't wait until he reveals himself. Which he is planning on doing soon.'_

'_Wait, you can read his mind too?'_

'_I think I can read anyone's mind if it's not guarded. Although I can't talk to them. You just seem to be special.'_

Draco narrowed his eyes quickly and scanned the bushes, searching for the sorcerer. He gasped in shock when a faded image of six students came into his view. It seemed faded, as not to disrupt his current view. The students were walking, four were talking and two were remaining silent, yet concentrating as if something's off.

The Slytherin turned his head to the tree where one would be able to receive this view and the faded image saw Draco looking straight at the person. In his current view, he noticed a small part of dishevelled black hair, not like Harry's, whose hair represents a crows nest, and crystal blue eyes. Gorgeous as they were, this guy was probably straight, thanks to King Uther and his homophobe attitude. The stranger's view disappeared as quickly as it came.

'_Merlin is hiding behind the largest tree.' _Draco confirmed

'_How on earth did you spot that, I wouldn't have seen that unless I knew where exactly to look.'_

'_I don't know, I scanned the area and saw a view that consists of us, and I turned to the area where that view would be possible and saw a small part of his face.'_

'_What; like you can see from his point of view? How can you do that?'_

'_How can you read minds?'_

Pause, then-

'_Touche.'_

"Oi! Earth to Draco and Harry!" Blaise called, "Hello?"

"What's going on with them?" Hermione asked, motioning towards the two concentrating boys.

"You don't know?" Ron gaped.

"I'm in a different age and time, don't expect me to know everything. They may be some things that I don't know Ronald."

"You don't know something..." Blaise started

"Oh dear god, not this again." Pansy whined

"Hermione doesn't know something, Hermione doesn't know something, Hermione doesn't know something!" Blaise sang. That woke the duo out of their trance.

"About time you two came back to earth." Ron called over the loud chants of '_Hermione doesn't know something'_

"Someone shut him up!" Hermione commanded.

"Blaise is in love with Snape!"

Said Italian stopped singing immediately to face Ron. "Come again Ron?"

"Am I deaf?" Harry asked, uncovering his ears

"You're not that lucky." Draco answered, " Merlin-"

"You called?"

The Hogwarts students turned around to see a pale boy about their age leaning against a tree trunk with a smirk worthy of a Slytherin and mixed with a smile worthy of a Gryffindor etched on his face.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning." Merlin said, he bowed slightly and continued, "Merlin Emrys. Welcome to Camelot."

**A/N: Oooh cliffhanger**

**Ok not really, but I would like to think so. Let me have my fun**

**Harry: Why is everyone obsessed with my eyes?**

**Sparksfire: Because they're awesome**

**Draco: And mine aren't?**

**Sparksfire: We'll get to that**

**Blaise: Hermione doesn't know something, Hermione doesn't know something, Hermione doesn't know something!**

**Merlin: He really can't sing can he?**

**Sparksfire: Someone shut him up!**

**Hermione: You do it! You wrote this...**

**Sparksfire: Fine, Blaise, if you want a cookie, stop singing.**

**Blaise: ...**

**Pansy: Good boy. Have a cookie.**

**Harry: I want a cookie!**

**Draco: Then read and review**

**Merlin: If you review you can have these cookies I stole off Blaise!**

**Hermione: Oh and thanks for the people who have reviewed so far-**

**Pansy: But new reviews are always great**

**Blaise: ... I want my cookies back**

**Merlin: Thank you ****Doom Kitty Raven Madison, Xiahou Ayumi and anyone else who have reviewed.**

**Sparksfire: Everyone! Stop stealing my lines!**


	4. Of Swords and Sorcery

**A/N: I've got reviews asking for an update, so here you go!**

**My imagination ran flat so it took longer than I expected.**

**Oh, and before I forget, I can't be bothered adding it to the story since I'm already done, but Harry's got his glasses removed. Sorry for glasses fans, but I think the emerald would look so much better if there weren't frames in front of it.**

**Anyway, enjoy! (if you can)**

_Italics are thoughts_

_Underlined italics are thoughts that Harry can hear that don't belong to him or Draco_

_**Bold italics are viewpoints that Draco can see**_

* * *

"Y-you're Merlin Emrys?"

"...you're a genius Blaise."

"Shut up Ron."

"I can't believe it!" Hermione squealed, "This can't be happening!"

"Steady Hermione," Pansy warned, "Merlin, you've got to calm down." Again, Merlin did a double take of his name being mentioned in everyday speech.

"Stop saying that Pansy," Blaise said, "I don't think it'll be comforting hearing your name being said over and over again."

"Practise what you preach my dear Blaise."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Mate, when you said _How in the name of Merlin's left_-"

"That's enough right there." Merlin said quickly. Blaise blushed of humiliation and Ron laughed.

Merlin smirked and walked towards Harry and Draco with softened eyes. _These two are going to be the death of me,_ he thought. The sorcerer had tried so hard in planning this encounter, and although the first part worked fine, now he was utterly speechless, courteously of the two wizards.

"Ron Weasley"

"Hermione Granger"

"Blaise Zabini"

"Pansy Parkinson"

Merlin nodded and turned to the Animagus.

"Harry Potter"

"Draco Malfoy, it's an honour Merlin."

The sorcerer smirked, "Pleasure's all mine, trust me." His eyes dark with lust and his voice thick with want. _Shit! Did I just say that? What the hell? What's wrong with me? I'm not gay! Am I? _Merlin thought frantically. Looking up to see two pairs of concerned eyes, he sighed. _Well, I'm doomed. Arthur better not find out about this..._

Being in the distress he was, Merlin didn't spot the silent conversation that was occurring between Harry and Draco.

**~**

_You knew this was going to happen didn't you? _Draco asked

_I saw it coming, but he caught me by surprise all the same... _Harry didn't like being caught unaware

"Mate, when you said _How in the name of Merlin's left_-"

_They're still going? _Harry asked

_You know Ron and Blaise, they're both equally stupid they don't even know when to stop._

_Too true_

"Pleasure's all mine. Trust me." _Shit! Did I just say that? What the hell? What's wrong with me? I'm not gay! Am I?_

_Merlin's...gay? _came Harry's voice after an uncomfortable silence

_Don't start with the 'it's because of the childhood crap' Harry_

_Didn't plan to_

_Well, I'm doomed. Arthur better not find out about this..._

_Ooh, _Draco thought, _he better not or otherwise Merlin's head would be on the chopping block_

_He can just use magic to save himself remember?_

_Yeah, and get killed for that as well_

_Oh yeah, I keep forgetting_

_Genius Harry. That's gonna be your death one day_

"Erm, Harry? Draco?"

The Gryffindor and Slytherin snapped out of their telepathic connection to face a confused Hermione.

"Coming 'Mione."

"What's up with them?" Merlin asked

"No idea. This has been happening a lot recently."

"It's probably in a book or something." Pansy reasoned

"Then I haven't heard of it."

"There's a book in existence that Hermione Jane Granger hasn't stuck her nose in yet?" Ron gaped

"It happens. Deal with it."

Merlin fidgeted, the tug loosening to his relief. "Does anyone else feel that?"

"Feel what?" Blaise asked

"That tug"

"What? Oh yeah, we all feel it," the Italian explained, "We're just used to it. I mean, where we come from."

"And where's that?"

The four students looked at each other in panic. To tell or not to tell? Draco rolled his eyes and Harry spoke.

"Hogwarts." The raven haired boy looked around, "Is there anywhere else we can talk? I mean, we know about your magic obviously," Merlin tensed, _What? How do they know? I haven't been _that_ careless, regardless of what Gaius accuses!_ "But we're not going to hand you over," Harry continued, as if reading Merlin's mind, "because we've got a little secret of our own."

**~**

Getting past the guards was easy enough, Ron discovered as they walked into Camelot. After all, there was nothing suspicious about 7 teenagers right? The difficult thing would be to get away from them when they are chasing on your heels. Merlin walked towards Gaius' chambers, he wouldn't mind after all. It wasn't like him to be giving space to 6 random people, but he _knew_ somehow that he could trust them. The sorcerer knocked and the court physician answered with a sigh. "Harbouring more fugitives Merlin?" The old man looked over them, pausing on Harry and Draco. He raised one white eyebrow, sensing the powerful aura around them. Power filled auras felt normal when having Merlin around, but they had a different sense. He couldn't put his wrinkled finger on it though. He just knew that he'd seen the blonde and the green eyed boy somewhere before.

"No Gaius, no guards are after them. This is Harry, Draco, Hermione, Pansy, Ron and Blaise Could they stay here for a while?"

"Of course, as long as you're positive that there are no guards after them."

"Their records are as clean as the Royal Prat's favourite sword."

"Speaking of his Highness," Hermione said, ignoring his name calling, "Shouldn't you be with him?"

Merlin froze, and his eyes widened, "Dammit." And took off with everyone staring after him with surprise.

"Does that happen often?" Blaise asked

"More times than you can count." Gaius replied, "Where are you lot from? You can't be from here."

"Trust me, we're not," Pansy smirked.

"From this place, or from this time?"

Harry grinned, reading Gaius' thoughts as clear as day, pictures and words flashed through his mind as Gaius remembered certain parts of texts. _Sorcerers have claimed for a future where the magical are hidden in a place made especially for flourishing their powers. Castles larger than Camelot rise behind the mountains and hills with the magic thick in the atmosphere. Visions have foretold abnormally powerful wizards coming to rise and chasing darkness away. These have not been confirmed and remain only assumptions and dreams. __**Then there was an artist's impression of what seemed to be Hogwarts and two young men standing in shadows with the air wavering around them.**_ Draco shot him a look of confusion and Harry showed him the recently discovered thoughts. Draco stifled a laugh.

Sighing in defeat, she muttered, "Both."

"Figured as much," the physician said wisely, "I recognised Harry and Draco right away."

"What's so special about us?" Draco asked

Instead of answering, Gaius put an enormously thick book into Draco's hands. Ron's face fell immediately. Hermione snatched it out of his hands, "_Bloodline of the dominant_? This is incredibly rare. The Hogwarts library only has 3 in the whole place because most of them were burned under the reign of-"

"Hermione, be quiet."

The brunette pouted but stayed quiet.

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Harry asked.

"It's hard to explain, it's best if you read it." Gaius said.

"Do we have to?" Blaise whined, the book looked awfully large.

"There's pictures..." Pansy said

"Gimme!"

"I know you must have a lot to say, but it's best to continue when Merlin gets back." Gaius continued, sparing a glance at Ron and Blaise, who were flicking through the book and whooping whenever they found a picture, "You know the law here, **no magic**. Hopefully you'll be better at that then Merlin ever was. Why don't you explore the village a little bit, see the sights?"

The six nodded and shrunk their belongings, as to have them fit into their pockets.

"The Prince is training with his knights. Merlin, if he was doing his job properly, would be around there."

"Thank you Gaius." Hermione said, picking up the heavy book in her arms like a new born child. Harry rolled his eyes, some things never change.

**~**

_Wow, who are they?_

_His hair is so bright, it's beautiful_

_Oh my goodness, you could just fall for those eyes_

_I wonder if that black hair is as soft as it looks..._

_His skin is so pale and cold, maybe he needs warmth?_

Harry groaned at all the incoming thoughts being forced into his mind. These people have no protection around their thoughts, not that they normally needed one. So far, as well as finding information to locate the training grounds, all Harry had received was compliments and longing for him and Draco. Mainly from women, to his dismay.

Draco was doing no better, since Harry only had voices echoing in his head and the occasional picture, Draco has constantly changing views. _**Harry and Draco were walking in the front of a small group. The duo were bathed in light shining on Draco's hair-**_

_**Harry bright emerald eyes twinkled with happiness as he laughed freely-**_

_**Draco's fingers running through his 'just-been-shagged' looking hair and he looked up and showed the sun his pale skin-**_

_**A teenager with black hair and bright blue eyes complaining about training-**_

"The training fields are through there." Draco said, cutting Pansy off from whatever she was saying.

"What? How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Saw it." He shrugged. They understood immediately.

"Well, at least our group is inconspicuous." Hermione said brightly.

"Not even close 'Mione." Harry muttered

"We're not? How come?" Ron asked

"Because all I can hear from people's thought's are compliments about me and Draco."

Blaise laughed loudly and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Something for the Ice Prince to sleep tonight then."

Draco lazily swatted the Italian's arm and replied, "You got the good end of the stick Harry, trust me."

"C'mon, nothing would be worse than what Harry has to hear." Pansy said.

"Yeah, except for the things _I _have to see." He shuddered.

"Why am I getting the feeling I don't want to hear this?" Harry asked

"Because you're stupid," Ron supplied, "Go on Draco, tell us."

The blonde first showed Harry the images using their connection and grinned at the horror-struck expression on the Gryffindor's face. "Do people really see us like that?"

"It's get worse. They're all either girls or grown men."

Harry groaned and hung his head on Draco's shoulder. The Slytherin pulled him in and recounted his views to the confused teenagers, who soon started laughing. Draco laid his head down and rocked in complaining brunette in his arms.

_**In the midst of the crowd stood two misunderstood teenage males holding each other in a comforting embrace**_

_Thank Avo I came to the markets today. That's beautiful!_

_I really hope those two come again tomorrow_

_**A teenage girl stood with her friends gaping at the embracing eye candy**_

_If you two are finished, you would realise that we're at the training grounds._

Harry's head shot up at those words. Pansy smiled and said, "Wow, it does work. Blaise, Ron, you owe me."

"And me as well," Hermione piped up, "What? I know easy money when I see it."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned out of the embrace. Both of them missed the warmth immediately and turned away as not to let anyone see the obvious blush coming onto their faces.

"Blaise!" Said boy turned around to see the most renowned sorcerer (besides Harry) kneeling on the ground polishing a sword. _If only he knew what destiny he had,_ Draco thought sadly

_He does_, Harry confirmed.

_Who told him?_

_Some dragon_

_You say that like its normal_

_I talk to snakes._

_Yea, but-_

_Snap out of it!_

"Sorry Ron."

"There's a free space," the redhead observed, "Perhaps we can use it?"

The blonde shrugged, the knights weren't using it and weren't going to, and he could see that. So he pulled his sword out, stepped into the area and beckoned Harry to do the same. Both wizards had been educated in Muggle fighting, such as martial arts and sword fighting, and were evenly matched experts. Draco attacked first and Harry parried the blow.

Attack, strike, deflect, turn, dodge, slash, step back, turn...- the teenagers (Merlin included, since he dropped his master's sword lazily) soon lost track of how many parries and blows that were occurring. The two danced with swords and skill. _**Two graceful humans glided in a circle, forever moving. Dark and light, contrasting and yet perfect. Sometimes one would call the offensive confidently while the other stands his ground, and then it'll change. They were fighting against each other in reality, but when you look at the perfection of the image, you could say they were fighting together.**_

Draco growled in annoyance. Damn these images! He grinned at Harry who thought, _Something bothering you Dray?_

The Slytherin smiled. Dray sounded oddly good when it came from Harry. _Nothing much 'Ry, just people's views keep appearing in my head and it's damn annoying._

_Tell me about it. Except you see reality, I have to witness fantasies_

_Disturbing?_

_No other word for it,_

"Merlin? Merlin! Gods! Pay attention!" Arthur Pendragon called at his gaping manservant. _Don't know what Father was thinking, making him my manservant,_ The prince thought.

Harry shot a smirk, _neither do I_

_Something you want to tell me about? _Draco asked.

_Nothing._

"Huh? Oh, sorry Sire."

"What _are_ you staring at anyway?"

"Arthur, shouldn't you be a bit nicer to Merlin?" A smooth voice said. A tale pale young woman dressed in a silk dress with dark brown hair and strikingly blue eyes was striding confidently towards them with a shorter, dark skinned girl following her.

"No Morgana, He's my manservant."

"And your friend." Morgana Le Fay pointed out.

"Shut up."

"Oooh harsh."

The Prince growled and turned to where Merlin was gaping at before. "Merlin I need-" only to find him with Gwen and staring with awe into space again. "What's going on here?" Arthur growled.

"Look! Over there!"

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"Brilliant swordplay I tell you!"

The honey blonde male frowned in confusion. Why would anyone be staring at swordplay that wasn't done by _him_? Pushing through the crowd, or just walking through the parted crowds, he came across the commotion.

Arthur tilted his head and saw _**the sunlight bathing two fighting figures in the middle of the crowds. Their swords created sparks when they collided in mid air, only adding to the intensity. The teenagers, about Arthur's age, were the perfect example of a battle of two destined sides. Light and Night meeting in the middle; never gaining the upper hand. **__Alright, I admit, _the prince thought, _they were good. Better than good actually. They were brilliant. We could use people like them with the Knights. _The code had been bent many times since the untimely leaving of Lancelot, and it was flourishing more than ever. _The only thing I would need to worry about would be keeping the Knight's filthy hands off them. _Arthur realised his bisexuality only a couple of months ago, and kept it a secret. Even from his only friend, Merlin.

Draco's silver eyes narrowed as the new view entered his own. Keeping an eye on the fight, he glanced towards the source of this view and inhaled sharply when he saw the Crown Prince of Camelot.

_Harry,_ Draco thought, _turn your head to the left, I won't attack your pretty neck, don't worry._

Harry did as he was told and his eyes widened, _Wow, this is er, unusual. What do we do? Besides stop, I'm getting tired._

_Harry James Potter, are you surrendering?_

_Unless you want to keep going Draco Abraxas Malfoy._

_Fine, we'll stop._

"Enough! Halt!" Draco called out. Harry stopped at mid blow and bowed at him. As soon as they put their swords down, a thunderous applause erupted from the surrounding crowd. Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise and Merlin ran forward to greet the exhausted boys. "That was amazing!" Merlin said, "And I've seen Arthur fight countless of times."

"You really outdid yourselves this time." Pansy remarked

"Yeah, just look at your screaming fans." Ron smirked.

"Oh great, just what we need." Harry said.

"How about we get outta here?" Merlin suggested, "Gaius would be pleased that you found a way to attract everyone's attention that didn't involve challenging the prince to a fight."

"Oh don't tell me you..." Hermione began, and Merlin nodded sheepishly.

"C'mon let's go, quickly." Blaise said hastily

"Yeah, like now, before Harry and I die suffocation or something along those lines." Draco muttered.

**~**

"Gaius! Gaius! You would never guess what happened today at the markets!" Merlin ran through the front door without knocking and interrupting the physician during an experiment.

"Let me guess, you challenged Prince Arthur to another fight and you lost and now I have to tend to your injuries."

"Oh ha freaking ha. Harry and Draco put on a show of swordplay and even the prat was impressed!"

"Is it right to call your master a prat?" Pansy asked.

"It's Arthur, it'll be lying _not_ to call him a prat." Merlin shrugged.

"Fair enough," Ron said, "What was in that book Gaius gave us Hermione?"

"I haven't gotten a chance to finish it," the brunette said, sitting down on the floor and resume reading, "But I guess I have to tell you when I do right?"

"That'll be great 'Mione." Harry said, he was still worn out from today's fight.

"Perhaps you can recount to us how you got to this day and age?" Gaius suggested. The teenagers turned to Harry, who was lying down comfortable, and Draco, who was holding Harry in his arms.

"Maybe about Hogwarts?" Merlin asked hopefully. Blaise smiled, "Yeah, of course."

"Well, maybe we should start at Hogwarts. Many years from now, but thousands of years ago from our time, there were four powerful wizards who were all close friends. They were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. Then combined their powers to build a school for the studies of witchcraft and wizardry. They named the school Hogwarts, which was a magnificent castle, even bigger than Camelot, in the middle of a vast lake called the Black Lake." Harry went on to explain about the houses, dormitories, great hall, kitchens, room of requirement, the classes themselves-including herbology and potions, and last of all, Quidditch.

"That sounds magnificent." Merlin said, breaking the silence, "Shame I wasn't born in the future. But if you three are from Gryffindor, and you three are from Slytherin, then how come you are friends? I thought they were enemy houses."

"That's a long story actually," Draco frowned, "Pretty much Harry's life."

"Great," the brunette complained, "Now we need to talk about _my_ life."

"Harry," Hermione said, not looking up from the enormous book she was _still_ reading, "Shut up and explain everything."

"Fine. Well, you should know that not all wizards are good-"

"_Merlin_! I need you to find those people you were gaping at in the markets today and – oh!"

Camelot's prince had just stormed in looking for Merlin, so he could force the boy to get Harry and Draco, only to find the requested duo lying quite comfortably in each other's embrace. Looking at the perfection, Arthur gulped a little louder than necessary and starting imagining never-going-to-happen couples being intimate in his mind to chase away his own arousing images of fantasies.

_Those beautiful green eyes. I would love to see them dark, not with hate, but with lust. I wonder if that blonde hair is as soft as it looks, it would sure as hell be softer than that beast's mane that's growing on the tanned boy's head. Ugh, I've got to stop this! Still...imagine if-_

To the corner of his eye, Harry paled and his eyes widened. _The crown prince wanted to do what? _Harry thought.

_You ok 'Ry?_

_I'm fine Dray. You should call me 'Ry more often, I like it when you say it._

Draco chuckled and tightened his embrace around the boy. Sure the whole thing seemed so incredibly sudden, but it felt so damn _right_. He noticed Merlin's face flash of disappointment before he paid attention to the talking group once again.

'_Ry, what's going on? You seem pale._

_Do you think being gay or bi is illegal in Camelot?_

_Um, I wouldn't know. I guess, maybe? Why do you ask?_

_Because if the penalty is death, I can't imagine King Uther beheading his own son._

**A/N: The chapter is finally done! (:**

**Sorry, no cliff hanger this time around**

**Ugh, it's 1:15 in the morning and I have something tomorrow, or is it today?**

**More informative than anything really. And no wizard swears...yet**

**Harry: This chapter exaggerates on my eyes a bit much don't they?**

**Sparksfire: We are NOT having this conversation again. Go talk to**** Xiahou Ayumi**


	5. Wizard lives and Wizard Swears

**A/N: Nothing but the plotline belongs to me**

**May have some OOC-ness in this**

**Funny thing is that I'm actually watching BBC's Merlin when I'm typing this**

_Flashbacks_

"Why was the Prince Arthur seeking us anyway?" Hermione asked on a lazy evening. Merlin got let off early in an act of sympathy (by Morgana) because of the bruises from the welts he received during sparring practice. Apparently Arthur wasn't pleased about seeing some of the villagers awestruck by swordplay that wasn't at his hands. A person (aristocrat more likely) who saw themselves higher than others, _'Sounds a bit like Draco that does.' _Harry thought.

'_What's this about me?' _Came the reply

'_Nothing.' _Bugger. The Gryffindor was sick of forgetting to place a privacy wall around his thoughts, especially when the Ice Prince kept hearing things he didn't need to.

"Because of what happened yesterday at the markets." Merlin answered, "He wasn't pleased about the villager's reactions to Harry and Draco. You two could've toned it down a bit. Arthur was really rough tonight, I'm still sore."

"You have no idea how kinky that sounds..." Blaise chuckled with a grin, "Those two tend to get a little hot headed, so you'll have to deal with that sometimes."

"You are just the worst kind of person Blaise Zabini." Pansy stated, "But the thing that's really bothering me is how they reacted. I mean, His Royal-"

"Pratness"

"Merlin..."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"His Royal Highness has been familiar to the sword since he was incredibly young. It's like Uther taking a wand and killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"I don't see why you don't just call him Voldemort." Harry sighed

"Because Lord Voldemort sounds funny," Merlin said seriously, "And it would kill the tension if one started laughing when standing before Old Voldie."

The students laughed. It was never explained to them like that, mostly because Merlin had never had to witness the destruction of the dark lord's presence and effect.

"Oh, um, the villagers _might_ have had a Confunding Charm on them at the time..." Ron said sheepishly.

"_You did what?_" Gaius exclaimed coming into the room, "Do you know the consequences of magic?"

"Oh come off it," Harry laughed, "No wonder they were mesmerised."

"Still, Merlin had to pay the price." Draco said, "Brilliant idea Gryffindork."

"Shut up Slythergit."

"Do you people spend your time coming up with nicknames for each other?" Merlin quirked with one eyebrow rasied.

"Years of spare time my good friend. Meet Weasel, Pothead, Ginger, Mudblood, Potty, Freckle Face..."

"Ferret, Pug face, Zucchini" Ron added

"But we've grown past that," Hermione said hastily, "But Ron! You _knew _you weren't supposed to do magic! What if you got caught?"

"I wouldn't have though; I made sure that they were focused on those two!"

"Shame I was busy," Harry mulled, "I would've loved to try a simple _Levicorpus_."

Remembering from their sixth year, Ron burst out laughing while Hermione's lips tightened in annoyance. "Don't be daft Harry; you know those curses aren't good!"

"What does _Levicorpus_ do?" Merlin asked with interest.

"Oh it's hilarious; it hangs the victim by their ankles in mid air!" Ron said between laughs.

All but Hermione, Gaius and Draco laughed, but their laughter was interrupted a trumpet playing (or the substitute for them in those days).

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," a commanding voice boomed, "This man, Jason Samuel Blakely, is abjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic."

The sorcerers and the Court Physician hurried to the windows to take a look below and saw King Uther himself standing on a balcony looking to a large crowd and a dishevelled prisoner.

"...and- pursuiant to the laws of Camelot- I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery there is but one sentence I can pass."

They watched in horror as Jason's head was axed off.

"Ewww..." was all Hermione would say

"Well at least it was better than Nearly Headless Nick's..."

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos but, with the people's help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin!"

"They celebrate the death of magic!" Pansy paled, "Are they mad?"

"Quite so," Gaius said, "And _that_," he turned to Merlin, Ron, Harry and Blaise, "Is why you _don't_ use magic unless necessary!"

"We won't." Gaius nodded and turned, "Let you see." Harry added softly. Merlin grinned and Draco glared. _'Don't even think about it Harry.'_

'_About what?' _Harry asked innocently

'_You know what I'm talking about.'_

"After yesterday's incident, I'm not sure if I want to step foot into the markets today." Merlin muttered.

"Perhaps you would like to read about these?" Hermione suggested, holding out Blaise's enlarged spell books about every subject Hogwarts had to offer. Turned out that he stole Hermione's and Draco's whilst he was at it.

Merlin's glassy blue eyes widened. "Magic books?" he asked excitedly.

"Plants, potions, creatures, spells, history, whatever you need." Pansy smiled. It wasn't like someone to be so immersed in books, apart from Hermione that is.

"So how did you become Arthur's manservant if you despise him so much?" Draco asked

"Long story really, it would be so much easier if my mind was read or something." Merlin answered jokingly

Harry looked at Hermione and Blaise and asked, "What do you know about the art of Legimency?"

"Nothing, except that it works better if you have had it performed on yourself."

"That's more than enough explanation for me," He raised his wand at Merlin and cried, "_Legimens_!"

"Harry, no!"

_The blonde prince was throwing daggers at a cowering servant. "Come on! Run!" Merlin saw this and __stopped the board when it fell. "__Hey come on, that's enough!" he said. The prince looked at his with amusement, "What?!"  
" You've had your fun, my friend."  
" Do I know you?"  
Merlin extended his hand, " Ah, I'm Merlin."  
The prince ignored the hand in disgust, "So I don't know you..."  
" No."  
" Yet you called me 'friend'."  
"That was my mistake."  
" Yes, I think so."  
"Yeah, I'd never have a friend who be such an ass."  
"Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"_

" _Nope."  
" Would you like me to help you?!"  
" I wouldn't if I was you..."  
The prince laughed mockingly " Why? What are you going to do to me?"  
"You have no idea."  
" Be my guest! Come on..."  
Merlin tries to hit him, but Arthur parries, and twists Merlin's arm behind his back.  
" I'll throw you in jail for that."  
" Who do you think you are? The King?!"  
" No, I'm his son. Arthur."_

"Oh genius Merlin..."

_The flashbacks range from another encounter with the arrogant prat.(Before the fight) "Look, I knew you were an ass," Merlin mocked, " I just didn't realise you were a royal one." (After Merlin lost) "Wait, let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one." The prince eyes Merlin, " There's something about you, Merlin. I cannot quite put my finger on it...." _

'_Kinky... Shit! I should stop hanging around Blaise. Anyway, no wonder Gaius is so paranoid about us using magic...'_

_Harry sifted through the memories until he found one with a giant dragon. Nothing compared to the Hungarian Horntail but he decided to check it out anyway. The Dragon loomed over Merlin and began droning on about destinies and greatness. __'Tell me about it, I know how that feels.' _Harry thought sadly

"_Without you" the Dragon said, " Arthur will never suceed. Without you, there will be no Albion."  
Merlin seemed mortified, " No. No, you've got this wrong."  
"There is no right or wrong, only what is, and what isn't."  
Merlin was still shocked, " But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go killl him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand."  
The Great Dragon laughs and said, "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin. And none of us can escape it."  
" No. No way. No. No, there must be another Arthur, because this one's an idiot."  
" Perhaps it's your destiny to change that..."_

"_Looks like you got the short end of the stick Merlin. Have fun in the stocks."_

_(After Merlin saves Arthur) "You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."_

"_Father!"_

Harry pulled out of Merlin's shaking mind. "How was the stocks Merlin?"

"S-shut u-up."

"You idiot Harry! You have no idea how shaken Merlin was!" Draco yelled

"Keep your voice down people," Gaius said, not looking up from the Hermione's Herbology book, "We don't want to be attracting people."

"Well someone had to do it, and seeing as I've had _Legimens_ performed on me so many times I thought it was best!" Harry explained

"Ever the hot headed and stubborn Gryffindork."

"Bloody aristocrat"

"You've had _Legimens _performed on you?" Pansy asked in shock.

"By who?" Blaise asked, mortified

"That slime ball Snape." Ron answered darkly

"Severus wouldn't do such a thing!" Draco said automatically in his defence. Merlin watched in interest.

"You know the 'remedial potions' you thought I was taking in fifth year?" Harry quirked

"Yes...but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Snape was really teaching Harry the art of Occlumency, the art of blocking his mind against V-Voldemort." Hermione replied.

"That's terrible!" Blaise demanded

"Better than Umbridge's detentions..." Harry pointed out

"What happened there?" Merlin asked, hating feeling left out. He was wishing anything to be born eras ahead of time. In a time where he could've attended Hogwarts, and found a nice witch (more likely wizard) to be with. Harry and Draco were a lost cause, and Merlin wasn't stupid. They were both leaving for their own time eventually, and besides, Draco seemed too much like Arthur anyway, even if the blonde prince was interesting and Merlin's close friend at times. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Harry shoved his right hand out into the candlelight, revealing the words _'I must not tell lies.'_

"She gave you a knife and made you carve the words into yourself?"

"No," Pansy dawned on realisation, "it must've been a cursed quill and parchment right?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded gravely. "What the hell," Draco snarled at the scars, "did you do to deserve such a terrible thing?"

"It wasn't me! Umbridge is evil!"

"Apart from the obvious... Any Gryffindor stubbornness included?"

"Stop being so prejudice against Gryffindors!"

"Hey! I'm not perfect."

"I wish I could go to Hogwarts..." Merlin said sadly, "It sounds wonderful."

Everyone except Harry and Draco turned to the books and filled Gaius and Merlin about their lives and the rivalry. Said two were studying in the form of time travel in some books they 'borrowed' from the Restricted Section.

"It seems we have to make a potion for this..." Draco suggested

"Ah shit."

"You're writing down the wrong notes!"

"You are such a perfectionist sometimes Draco!"

"At least I'm not hot headed."

"We have to do this quickly!"

"No, we have to do this right!"

"I'm too tired to think. Can't you do it?" Harry yawned and stretched his arms. Draco chuckled and pulled him into an embrace.

"How long has this been going on?" Ron asked in awe, looking at Harry and Draco.

"I don't know. But we should be getting some sleep if we're going to find some answers." Hermione said.

So they slept until the sun's rays woke them up and Merlin was called for being late to tending the Prince.

"Merlin, your destiny is calling..." Gaius chuckled

"Destiny is _such_ a bitch."

* * *

'_Another hunting trip,' _Merlin thought sulkily

"I want to know what happened two days ago at the markets Merlin!" Arthur growled

"What makes you think I had anything to do with it?"

"Because strange things happen around you, and that was strange! Hey look, it's those two beasts again!"

"Oh no, Sire, can't we try something easier today? No need to take your anger out of the beasts."

"Shut up Merlin." The blonde advised.

The prince took after them, but the panther and leopard, noticing his presence, fled into the shadows.

"That went well." Merlin muttered as Arthur ran in the forests.

"Dammit Merlin! Where are they?"

"Stop asking if I know already!"

Merlin took a different route to Arthur until he spotted the two large cats circling one another. The snow white one looked at the surroundings whilst the black one looked at Merlin. Said sorcerer's eyes widened and he tripped over a tree root as he stumbled back when he saw the two wizards transform.

"Holy Avo! Y-you guys are the beasts Arthur was pursuing?"

"I prefer the term Animagus." Draco said, "After all, one with so many destinies at their hands..."

"How did you know about that?" At their shrug, Merling continued, "Nothing I can do about my destiny."

"Tell me about it," Harry grumbled, "I hate destiny."

"I think that's your master calling." Draco mocked at hearing Arthur's yell of 'Merlin!'

"I hate my life sometimes..." Merlin grumbled, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Merlin stomped back to the prince as Harry and Draco continued on their way back before Hermione and Pansy find and kill them.

* * *

The six students were wondering through the forests in hopes for exploring, after the Animagi got a severe beating from the girls. Harry felt for Merlin, he knew what it was like to have an inevitable destiny hanging above their head. Everyone thought he was special, better than them, but he wasn't. He was just like Merlin, except no one knew who Merlin really was. Merlin would give anything to go to Hogwarts, but Harry would give anything to be able to hide his fame behind.

"What in the name of Merlin's beard were you two doing?"

Unluckily for them, a certain blonde prince was nearby and did a double take on Merlin's name. _'What the hell? Why are they talking about my useless manservant? Speaking of which, where is he?'_

"Nothing Pansy I swear!" Draco pleaded.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure." Blaise muttered

"Merlin's balls!" Harry shouted, "We didn't-"

"Merlin's what?" a voice called out

The six turned around to see a very confused prince staring at them with wide eyes. "How do you know who Merlin is? And he doesn't have a beard!"

The manservant crept up behind Arthur, saw the situation and bit onto his fist to stop laughing his head off.

"And why were you talking about his balls for?"

Merlin's flushed deeply in embarrassment. _'Oh that's awkward.'_

**Read and review**

**Harry: You finally stopped talking about my eyes**

**Sparksfire-51: I know of a certain Drarry fan that would love to have this discussion with you**


	6. Match made in heaven

"I'm waiting" Arthur said

The six students looked at each other. Damn wizard swears. Minutes ticked by as they muttered inaudibly through the awkward silence.

"In English would be great, or is that too difficult for you?" The prince asked, getting impatient.

"Well," Hermione stammered as Harry and Draco _slowly_ backed away from the confused prince, "we have this thing, a deal, if you will, with Merlin. And um," she paused there _Harry? Help?_

"It's a bit confusing," Blaise tried not to laugh at Merlin's frozen form behind his master as he said the conjured words in his head, "you could call is fascinating but-"

"I can tell you right now that there is nothing _fascinating_ about my manservant's balls."

Behind the Crown Prince, Merlin cringed at the words. '_Is my ass really this captivating? Strange really, I figured my balls looked normal. I really don't want to ask Gaius about this..._'

"What? No, of course not sire."

"And why in the name of Avo would Merlin have a beard for?"

"Why in the name of Merlin's nut did he have to hear us?" Ron muttered, a little too loudly.

"_Stop talking about my balls_!" Merlin cried out, blowing his cover.

"Oh shit."

"Merlin," the prince growled and turned around, "what kind of vulgar deals are you playing with behind my back?"

Harry mouthed an apology behind Arthur's back as Merlin mock glared at them. "Well sire, um, I've always wondered what it'll be like for people to talk about me-"

"When you're old and your beard is long?"

Merlin laughed nervously, "You know, I always wondered what it'll be like to-"

"Merlin..." Arthur leered, and stepped closer to the wide eyed wizard.

'_Maybe we should transform Draco.'_

'_Maybe we shouldn't'_

'_Why not? Merlin's looking very awkward from this angle, it looks like Arthur's hitting on him.'_

'_Hmm, maybe he is'_

'_Ooh! I've got an idea-'_

'_Just when I thought we couldn't get in a more awkward situation...'_

'_Shut up you ponce, let's get Arthur and Merlin together!'_

'_What? And get our heads chopped off? I don't know about you, but I like living.'_

'_But it'll be fun!'_

'_Focus Harry, the Crown Prince of Camelot just heard us talking about Merlin's balls and you want to play match maker?'_

'_Yeah, why not?'_

Draco then closed his mind to Harry and rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, the prince was still interrogating his manservant and moving closer, the Hogwarts students forgotten. "Merlin, I'm asking you nicely-"

"Actually no, you're demanding."

"Merlin!"

"Look, maybe you just imagined it. I mean, I didn't hear anything."

"I know what I heard. And I also know that you are a terrible liar." The blonde took _another_ step closer to the frazzled boy. There was little space between them, and Blaise decided it was time to bail.

"Listen, we'll leave you two to keep nice and cosy together. We wouldn't want to interrupt this moment."

Arthur kept his gaze on Merlin for longer than he liked, and more intense than what was necessary. When he turned around, he caught sight of the six students slowly backing away.

"Now just you wait there!" he cried out, but six students were already bolting away.

* * *

"Merlin," the Prince bellowed, "I. Want. Some. Answers!"

"How am I supposed to answer you if I don't know the answers?"

They were a hair's breadth away from each other and Merlin stiffened. "Because it was _your_ balls that was talked about, it was _your_ beard-"

"I don't have a beard!"

"That's not what I heard!"

"Arthur, I need to talk to Harry and Draco and see what the beard thing was all about."

"And you're not concerned about the mentioning of your balls?"

"That was, uh, part of the deal."

"And what deal was this?" Arthur whispered and leaned down to Merlin

"Erm Arthur? W-What are you doing?"

"If the deal mentions your balls, I would very much like to be a part of it." The prince's voice was husky and low. Merlin swallowed loudly.

"I'll see what I can do about it..." _'What the hell am I doing? I don't feel this way about Arthur? D-Do I?'_

"Merlin!" a voice called out. The duo broke apart and turned to see a curious looking Ron and a smirking Harry.

"Gaius would like to see you Merlin," Harry said, "I would suggest you go now."

"Yea, I'll do that, and on the way Harry, I need a word with you."

Once they were out of the Prince's hearing range Merlin turned to the green eyed boy. "What is with you people and my balls? Do you desire them that much? Because I don't think Draco would be too satisfied about."

"No I wouldn't." Draco's infamous drawl responded, "The only balls Harry would be seeing is-"

"Can we please move on from that subject?" Ron asked, "It never appealed to me before and it's not appealing to me now."

"And what's this about my beard? Am I getting a beard?" Merlin asked fearfully.

"No," Harry answered, "It's just that the Merlin whose life story has been told was an old man."

"Oh great, I don't get to die young."

"Trust me, you didn't miss much."

* * *

"Hey Gaius," Merlin greeted, "What did you need me for?"

"Need you? I didn't need you right now."

"Then why did you send Harry to call for me?"

"I didn't send Harry-"

"Oh erm," Harry cut in sheepishly, "that was my part. You seemed kind of distressed, so I- you know, if you didn't want me to, I'm sorry- but it appeared to-"

"Thank you Harry. It was, erm-"

"Tense? Sensual?" Harry's green eyes sparkled brightly with amusement.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Merlin said, a little too quickly.

"You suck at lying you know," Draco smirked, after seeing the image Harry just sent him of Prince Arthur and his manservant in a _very_ suggestive position, "Up against a castle wall? Surely his Royal Highness' chambers would be _much_ more comfortable."

_Turns out we don't have to play matchmaker anymore _Draco thought smugly to Harry

_Well, they could just use a little nudge in the right direction _the Gryffindor said hopefully

_Well, it _does_ seem enthralling_

_That's my Slytherin_

"..."

"What was that Merlin?" Blaise questioned

"..........."

"We can't hear you Merlin." Hermione said

* * *

"Speak up would you?" Pansy asked

* * *

"Are you sure you're intending to talk to humans?" Ron wondered

"I SAID I THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON ARTHUR!"

"Ah finally!" Harry cried blissfully

"You owe me 10 galleons Pansy!" Ron declared

"10 galleons? Is that all you bet on this?" Hermione asked, "Blaise owes me about 60 galleons, 15 sickles and 2 knuts."

"Hehehe, knuts..." Blaise giggled

"What's up with him?" Draco asked, curious, "That's strange behaviour, even for Blaise."

Hermione smiled in a very Slytherin way and held a finger to her lips. In her hand, she had a blue pill that was recognisable from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. "Very smart Hermione," Pansy whispered, "Although I don't think that's the desired effect." They turned around to see Blaise trying to inspect Merlin's hair with great interest. "Merlin," he said in a sing-song voice, "for a pigeon, you have soft hair."

"I'm sorry?"

"You're ears are funny Merlin. Big for a pigeon though."

"Do I look like a pigeon to you Blaise?"

"Yes you do. A funny one in fact, hehehehehe..."

Hermione turned to Pansy, "Definitely not the desired effect."

* * *

"Morgana? May I have a word with you?"

"You seemed distressed Arthur, is this about Merlin?"

"Well, actually yes it is. H-How did you know that?"

"I've known you since birth Arthur," Morgana's graceful body moved with a fluid like motion towards him, "I know when you need help."

Arthur sighed and sat down next to the King's ward. "I just don't know what to do."

"So, did you tell Merlin how you felt?"

"How did you know what I felt about him?"

"It's so obvious Arthur! You're over protective about him-"

"I need a good servant."

"You care about his well being, you're always looking out for him-"

"To make sure he doesn't do something utterly stupid."

"When you make contact, you always linger there for that moment extra-"

"Now that's not true."

"You defied your own father to save him-"

"That was because it was the right thing to do at the time."

"And now you're in denial."

"I need to go hunting."

"What did Merlin do?"

"I fail to see how that's any of your business."

"Didn't it go well?"

"I'm definitely going hunting now."

"And killing things mends a broken heart?"

"No," Arthur paused, "But it's fun."

"You are just the worst kind of person. Take Merlin with you."

"I think not."

"Arthur..."

"Fine," he huffed, "oh by the way Morgana, earlier today I was in the forests, and I heard the oddest thing about my manservant..."

* * *

Gaius reluctantly looked up from Hermione's Herbology book. The plants in their time were so much more fascinating then the plain ones they thrived in Camelot. "Lady Morgana," he bowed his head, "How may I be of service?"

"I am seeking for one Harry Potter and one Blaise Zabini. Have you seen either of them?"

"In fact I have. Harry!"

Harry's bright emerald gaze followed the waiting ward. "Harry Potter," he bowed in respect, "it is an honour to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," she laughed, "now call your friends, I need to have a talk about Merlin and Arthur."

Harry called for his friends and turned back, "Was this about earlier today in the corridors?"

"Erm, no, what happened?"

"We kind of walked in on Arthur, er, leaning towards him in a suggestive position against the wall." Ron walked in, "Lady Morgana." He bowed.

Morgana's face lit up, "Oh this is brilliant. I've been waiting for this moment for months! Has Merlin said anything yet?"

"Actually he has Lady Morgana," Hermione piped up, "He said he thought he may have a crush on Arthur."

"Where is Merlin anyway?" Blaise asked

"Hunting with Arthur, seeing as that idiot of a prince seems to be obsessed over some large beasts he failed to kill." Morgana answered, "I figured that it should get them out of the castle for a couple of hours at the least. Gwen and I have tried everything to get them together, and it's not working."

"We'll be more than happy to help my Lady. Merlin can be quite stubborn when he wants to be. Denial seems to be his favourite personality, even if he is a terrible liar." Pansy explained.

"Huh, he's more like Arthur then I expected. Maybe something would happen during their hunting trip, although I rather doubt it. The only things that happen there is either Merlin getting injured or Arthur getting pissed."

"Why don't we head out, and see how they're doing?" Harry asked, "Maybe give them a nudge in the right direction?" Draco rolled his eyes as Morgana eagerly nodded and said she'll call for her maidservant. Sometimes he would never understand that hot headed Gryffindork.

* * *

"How many times must I tell you Arthur, they're not here!"

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin, they didn't just disappear. They have to be around somewhere."

"Hey look, I think I see something, a bit to your left, behind that large bush."

"As if I'm stupid enough to believe you. Are you trying to make me look like a fool?"

"In my experience you excel in that area without any assistance."

Harry, Ron, Draco and Blaise were trudging around the light forest. The girls would depart later, after preparing Morgana. Ron raised his ginger eyebrows and nudged Draco, who turned to the conversation.

_Hey Harry, Looks like he's looking for us again_

_What the Prince wants, the prince gets right?_

_You dolt Harry, Arthur wants us dead_

_Oh. I was going for more of the chase. Maybe he can protect Merlin?_

_Hmph, as if Merlin needs any protection. He's more powerful now then Arthur would ever be_

_Yeah, but Arthur doesn't know that_

Without warning, the Animagi transformed. "Blimey Harry! Didn't have to do that!" Ron yelped

"Merlin Draco, could've warned us at least?"

"Merlin," the prince drawled, "do you hear that?"

"Hear what sire?" Merlin lied, badly

"Stop trying to lie Merlin, we both know there's no hope."

"But I'm not lying!"

"Why don't you go back to...reading your book, or whatever it is that you do all day?"

"You should know what I do all day; I have to work for you!"

"Do me a favour Merlin," he prince said with a cheeky grin, "and shut up."

"I will do no such thing!"

The prince growled and pushed Merlin up against a tree, "You will do as I say Merlin, or so help me, I will make you."

Arthur's eyes darkened with lust, and Merlin could see it. The normal sky blue had turned almost midnight indigo. Either that, or maybe Merlin just had a death wish for what he was to say next. "And how will you do that?"

"Oh just you watch." Arthur grinned and leaned towards Merlin. This time, his feelings were real; he knew it and he didn't hesitate. After a mind blowing kiss, he finally realised what Harry and Draco felt around each other. There was no one else in this world for him.

* * *

"Lady Morgana! Lady Morgana! Guess what I saw today!" Draco and Blaise were running through the forests shouting out the ward's name. Ron decided to play a little game called _'Chase the black panther'_ with Harry after the raven haired wizard decided to lead Ron to a nest of giant spiders.

"Draco! What happened? You two looked like you just saw a ghost."

"Actually the sight we saw was better than a haunted soul. I think Merlin and Arthur are still in the forests, doing their...er, thing."

"Where's Harry?" Gwen asked

"Being chased for bloody murder right now. Lead Ron to a nest of spiders, that idiot." Blaise muttered.

Draco turned to Blaise, "After seeing what we saw in the forests, how much is it that you owe me?"

"Shut up Draco."

* * *

"Quickly, before they leave!"

"Coming Hermione." Harry whispered

"After this Harry, you are so dead." Ron vowed

"Oh go have a cry Ron."

"Both of you, quiet!"

"Yes Pansy." They said in unison. The four sorcerers met up with the others and they snuck through the forests with stealth until they reached the Prince and his manservant.

"Morgana, why are you here?" a sharp voice called. They turned around to see Arthur and Merlin staring at them, confusion etched on their faces.

"What's wrong?" she asked, obviously feigning innocence with the I-know-something-that-I'm-not-meant-to-know expression on her face, "Oh Arthur, what have you done now? Have you gotten into trouble?"

"What? No, of course not." He said quickly, a little too quickly for Merlin's taste. The smirks on their faces caused the warlock unease. As they were walking together, Merlin asked Harry, "The looks on your faces, I should be scared of them right?"

"You could say that, yes."

"I'm not stupid Harry, contrary to Arthur's beliefs, just tell me. How much did you see?"

"I'm just going to say that we saw enough."

"Saw enough of what?" Arthur asked

Harry froze. Why must these things happen to him? "Nothing, I swear sire." He was normally a good liar, but the fire in his emerald eyes gave away everything. Merlin watched them with an amused expression on his face; those eyes must've betrayed him more than once.

"Be serious Harry, how much did you see?" Merlin asked

"Enough to make things very awkward if I ever brought it up."

"Oh crap."

"Yeah."

**A/N: Everything I said about Harry's eyes are dedicated for one very loyal reviewer who which I cannot do this story without**

**Harry: Whoever that reviewer is, I'm gonna kill her**

**Draco: Let's face it Harry, you like the attention**

**Read and Review**


	7. Eye of the lion

"Avo, how I hate my life!" Merlin grumbled as he stormed into Gaius' chambers

"Why; what happened?" Harry asked propping himself up on one elbow. They were all lounging around in the quarters lately since Harry and Draco were too scared to go out into the villages again and Hermione wanted to finish that book that the physician gave her.

"Arthur wants to go hunting _again_! Why can't he accept the fact that those two large cats are going to elude him every time?" The Animagi chuckled in triumph

"Because Merlin," a haughty voice drawled, "they won't; not for long anyway." Merlin grinned sheepishly as he saw his master leaning casually against the doorframe with one blonde eyebrow.

"They have then and they will now; seriously, find some other poor innocent animal to slaughter." The manservant trailed off when he caught sight of the prince's eyebrows shooting to his hairline, "Alright alright I'm coming." He muttered.

"Not yet you aren't." Blaise muttered to the lounging wizards and witches. The six of them giggled madly, much to the confusion of the prince and the sorcerer.

"What's up with them?" Arthur whispered to Merlin

"Well, it came out of Blaise's mouth so I guess that it's something that neither of us wants to know."

* * *

Hermione hummed happily as she turned page after page in the large book. This was nothing like she had ever read in Hogwarts before, seeing as she never had a valuable excuse to get a permission slip. Ron caught her eye and raised a disbelieving eyebrow. Honestly, boys these days; they never seem to appreciate the written world anymore. Or any world for that matter, like the smell of freshly mowed lawn or new parchment; they didn't even look at how someone's eyes changed everything; how it twinkled or darkened with lust or rage. But Hermione knew; she saw it in Draco's and Harry's eyes, whether they were dark with anger in their younger years, or bright and sparkly now when they're in love.

That's another thing with guys, they're so stubborn. Neither Harry nor Draco has said the three magic words. Seriously, three words, eight letters, and the other is your forever. Well, sometimes not forever; that's where the word divorce or break up came in. She closed the thick cover of the book, interrupting her thoughts, "Well, I'm done."

"Already;" Blaise asked, "that's a pretty heavy book."

"So, what's it about...?" Ron questioned

"Apparently there's a group of sorcerers that can control such things such as elements and time itself."

"That's it?"

"Well, it has varies of dangerous spells that I'm not going to tell you because I know you will use them, as well as pointless prank spells."

"I need some air," Harry said, "I'll go running in the forests again."

"Yea I'll come too," Draco said, ignoring Blaise's giggles, "I've been cooped up too long."

"You know neither one of you has your broom right?" Ron asked uncertainly

"It's a little thing called being an Animagus Ron." Pansy sighed.

"But the Prince is going hunting today!" Hermione cried shrilly, "you can't go out there."

"But that's what makes it more fun!" Harry said, tugging on Draco, who had just realised that what Hermione said in fact was true.

"Bloody Gryffindors," he muttered, "But we could use the fun?" he added questioningly after getting punched on the shoulder.

"Exactly," Harry grinned happily, Draco groaned; that was never a good sign.

* * *

"Come to papa, that's it." Arthur purred at the beast. Merlin snickered from beside him; he could just tell that Harry and Draco were mocking the prince.

_Haha, _Harry thought, _he just called himself papa_

_Guess that means Merlin's bottom of that relationship; _Draco answered, _you two have a lot in common_

Harry turned to face Draco, _What do you mean I'm bottom? I'm not bottom of this!_

_Well I certainly am not. Slytherins don't do bottoms_

_How do you explain Blaise then?_

_Blaise...is just Blaise. Just plain weird, he is._

_Oh this is boring, _Harry drawled, _Arthur's never going to do anything_

_Maybe he's just waiting for us to run, or to attack_

_I'm bored, let's go_

_Yes Harry_

_Who's bottom now?_

_You wish! _Draco growled, Arthur's eyes lit up in excitement

_Wanna race? _The Gryffindor asked

_Do I?! _The snow leopard grinned in a very sadistic way. Out of the corner of one emerald eye, Harry caught Arthur stumble and fumbled with his weapon. Merlin was laughing at him until the sorcerer's foot got caught in a tree root and he fell. _Ready, go!_

_Hey, no fair!_

_Alright fine! _Draco halted to a stop and bounced on two paws to the other with impatience, _Hurry up will you?_

_Sorry, you just look adorable when you do that_

_Slytherins, _Draco growled, _don't do adorable_

_What about Blaise?_

_Again, Blaise is just weird. And since when has he been more adorable than me?_

_I thought you just said that you don't so adorable_

_I don't but he's not better looking than me!_

_No of course not_

* * *

Arthur quickly got back into motion after a quick snog with Merlin. Damn, they almost left, "Why do you always have to look so adorable when you trip over?" the prince growled, "I hate it when you do that."

"Talk about denial Sire, you know you love it."

"Damn right I do, never change Merlin."

"If I didn't change for my village, what chance do you have?"

Ignoring the fact that his manservant just compared the Crown Prince of Camelot to his old village home in Ealdor, Arthur kept focus on the two beasts. Which one, which one? Then he caught sight of the eyes. Those green jewels; they rivalled Merlin's for the gemstone look-a-like contest. Merlin smirked when he saw the prince's expression, _'Yea, Harry's eyes will do that to you; and they're only for Draco. The girls in the village won't be too happy, neither will the maids in the castle. In fact, I think I heard one of them mention something this morning.'_

Harry tuned out after that; there was no need to go on about another rant about how bright his eyes were. Sometimes he regretted fixing his eyes with magic. _Don't you dare get those glasses again Harry!_

_How did you know about...?_

_Telepathic remember?_

_Oh yeah, and then there were these two maids, absolutely infatuated by Draco's eyes. 'Shining orbs of silvery blue, gazing wonders when he smirks because that's when they shine like the full moon-'_

_How in Merlin's name does he remember all of that?_

_Remember all of what?_

_Oh here_

_Thanks, I need some distraction._

_Why; what are you seeing?_

_Let's just say that Merlin and Arthur aren't very subtle with their intimacy_

Harry laughed loudly, or in the panther case, growled ferociously. Arthur knew that Merlin would screw this up _somehow_ so he said, "Merlin I think the horses are nervous, go calm them down." The horses were a while away, so when he saw the back of the skinny boy retreat, he took his chance.

Draco disappeared into the shadows as the prince raised his weapon and fired at his chosen beast.

* * *

"Argh!" four students screamed in unison, Gaius hurried into the room, "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"Physically yes," Ron gasped out before screaming again, "Mentally-"

"You're not in the position to be talking about your mental health, for that, you need a brain...argh!" Blaise yelled

"I think there's something wrong with them!" Hermione cried out frantically, "They'll come back soon."

"Anything I can do?"

"In Draco's cloak, there are several miniature bottles, put them on the table." Gaius complied, "And get our wands out." She gasped before giving into her agony again.

* * *

Merlin yelled as pain shot through his body, burning his veins and boiling his blood. So this is what that Cruciatus curse feels like. _There's something wrong with them_, he thought. Merlin raced back to the wizards thinking, _Get out of here! Quickly! I'll distract Arthur, _as hard as he could, pushed all his magic into it; and hoped that they could hear his desperate cries.

* * *

Draco knew at once that the other's felt the pain, not that it was anything to what the blonde was put through. He roared in anguish as he felt every fibre of his being pulled, stretched, and burned. Harry's movements became slower as his magic gave way and changed him back to his wizard form. The brunette was breathing lightly as he coughed up blood.

He merged his mind with Harry's and heard Merlin's voice, _Get out of here! Quickly! I'll distract Arthur. _

He transformed and turned around to see his beloved crying in pain as the arrow was lodged in his abdomen.

"_Harry!"_

_

* * *

_

Not too far away, a certain blonde watched the scene with narrowed blue eyes. Only one word whispered in his mind.

_Sorcerers_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I reckon that's a good place to stop it**

**Here's a cliff hanger for your patience; and no one listen to Xiahou Ayumi; you can't push a cliff hanger off a cliff, despite of what she says. **

**Why I'm going to dedicate this chapter to her I don't know.**

**Harry: Why do I have to die?**

**Sparksfire: Because Arthur loves your eyes and technically you're not dead**

**Arthur: ...yet**

**Sparksfire: Arthur...j-just go elsewhere**

**Draco: ...what about my eyes?**

**Merlin: er hello? **_'Shining orbs of silvery blue, gazing wonders when he smirks because that's when they shine like the full moon-' _**...?**

**Harry: You know, I think Xiahou Ayumi bribed you to go on about my eyes...**

**Sparksfire: *quickly looks around* No, she didn't**

**Draco: Then why did you dedicate this chapter to her?**

**Sparksfire: You know; just shut up.**


End file.
